Dracula Arc
by JC of the Corn
Summary: Haunted by visions of the future, Jaune desperate to help searches for it in the darkest place imaginable. But what price will he have to pay? Will it be worth it? RUSHED FIRST CHAPTER Dracula Untold and Castlevania references! CardinxVelvet
1. Becoming

**Okay, so here we go, Again like most of my first chapters for new stories, it will be rushed just to get the main details out of the way. So don't be expecting any pulitzer prize writing.**

 **Especially since writing in this is going to be a bit weird. Since I already got other stories to focus on.**

* * *

Jaune couldn't believe he was doing this. He should have been back home with his family enjoying the short break he got from beacon. But he wasn't. While his family had come to accept that he was a student at Beacon, that was not the reason he was out here. The real reason was far more sinister. Where was he going you may ask?

Well as far as he knew, there was a mountain range near his family home, but there was one specific cave his family always warned him to never go to. Mostly because of a supposed legend of a monster that lived there. One with the strength of a thousand men, one who could tear you apart without a hint of remorse. With tales like that, Jaune had avoided the place like any good child would. But now here he was heading towards that very cave.

Why? It was because ever since they went on break, Jaune had been having nightmares. But they didn't feel like simple dreams he could wake up from. Instead they felt like real events. He saw Beacon in flames, he saw Grimm flooding the area, he saw death and destruction everywhere as Atlas's own machines turned against them. He saw his friends dying over and over again. At the end of the dream, he saw the same two things. One was a pair of amber eyes wreathed in flames, and the other a pair of red eyes with black cat like pupils.

And then he woke up sweating with an adrenaline rush. The dreams had been happening every night, and he knew that it had to be something more than just a case of bad dreams.

He always saw Pyrrha dying, shot through the heart, and the amber eyes going towards her with flames spreading out across the ground. And he could never shake the feeling of dread that something terrible was going to happen.

Hence why he was now in this cave with his weapon in hand.

"Strange…" He heard a voice say as he turned towards it torch in hand.

"Most people who enter here do it out of greed, of a legend of treasure hidden within." The voice said as Jaune tried to trace it.

"You however, you're an interesting one, I smell…hope? Desperation? What is that?" Jaune turned only to see a horrific sight.

A man about 6'4'' but pale as the moon, with an old wrinkly face that looked like he had aged a thousand years. He was covered in a tattered black robe that hid what appeared to be a malnourished body with long sharp claws decorating his hands. And a set of fangs in his mouth.

"What sort of man enters this place looking for help?" He asked as Jaune at first was frozen in fear, but he knew the reason he came here.

"One who needs to get stronger fast." He had no other way of putting it.

"And for what purpose? So you can fulfill some silly fantasy of fighting Grimm like a hero?" The man asked as Jaune was silent.

"No, not that."

"Then what is it?"

"….I've been having dreams…"

"Dreams are of no concern to me boy, just spit it out."

"They're more like visions, I see buildings burning, people dying, my friends all being killed one by one, at first I thought it was a dream, but they keep happening, and in the end I see a pair of red eyes staring back at me, with nothing but pure hate." At that the man went quiet.

"And you came to me in hopes that I would give you the power to fight againt these visions?" He asked as Jaune nodded.

"I'm running out of options, I don't have much time left." Jaune knew this took place at Beacon during the tournament, so even if it was just a dream, he had to be prepared.

"So you want power so you can save your friends? How noble…" The man seemed to be considering it.

"Well, why not." He saw the man bite into his own arm as blood spilled into a bowl.

"I've grown bored of sitting here, may as well."

"Bored? You mean to tell me you're only helping me because you're bored?!" Jaune was angry at that.

"Don't raise your voice at me boy, I grow tired of being trapped in these walls, I'm not giving you this power because I find you worthy, I'm giving it to you for my own benefit." The man said clearly seeing Jaune as nothing of importance.

"If you drink, you will have the strength of a hundred man, the speed of a falling star, and the glory of immortality."

"What are the drawbacks?" Jaune asked as he knew there had to be a price.

"A insatiable thirst for blood, vulnerablity to sunlight and silver, I'm sure you've read those ridiculous vampire novels your kind has come up with." The creature rolled its eyes, while some unlucky travelers had come across his cave they were carrying some trashy vampire novels called 'Twilight' it was disgusting.

"…What else?"

"If you can resist for three days, you will return to your normal state, you'll be a normal human again, but if you drink…." The man paused for a bit.

"Well, you don't want to find out."

"…Just give me the bowl." Jaune knew this was not a good idea.

But he had to do it, the lives of his friends could be reliant on him. And he would not let them die. Not the way he saw them die in his dream. Lifting the bowl of blood up, he downed the whole thing in one go.

"ACK!" He smashed the bowl on the ground.

"That tastes terrible." He said to himself.

"It's blood, what did you expect?"

"So what now?"

"Oh, your death."

"Wait, w-" And that was when Jaune felt his organs burning.

His skin felt like it had a thousand tiny ants crawling all over him. His head was pounding almost as if it was being crushed under a hydraulic press. His nails felt as if they were being peeled off piece by piece. It hurt so much and he couldn't stop it.

"GAAAAHHHH!" He gave out one scream before he finally passed out.

Meanwhile his scroll was ringing with his mothers name.

" **Jaune! Dracula! Arc! You better get back here! Your flight back to beacon is tomorrow! You know the one taking you to the tournament!"**

It would be hours before Jaune woke up, and when he did, he would feel very different indeed.


	2. Flight and a Friend

**Okay, so to answer a few questions from Readers.**

 **1\. I don't plan on making this word for word like Dracula Untold, but the general theme and some plot elements will be similar.**

 **2\. I'm also adding in Castlevania references.**

 **3\. I may even bring in some more Universal Monster figures, BUT that is only just a thought.**

 **4\. I won't mention Hellsing Ultimate Abridged, because as much as I love that and how much I love humor, I'm going for a more serious tone with this one.**

 **Anyways here we go.**

* * *

"Shit my head." Jaune woke up outside with his scroll blaring.

"Huh, when did I get here?" He didn't remember coming out here, nor did he really remember what happened last night.

He remembered going to that cave, but everything after that was a blur. Shaking his head of the thoughts and the pain. He looked down to see his scroll going crazy.

'Huh mom?' He thought to himself as he answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"WHERE ARE YOU?! YOUR FLIGHT IS ABOUT TO LEAVE, AND YOU'RE NOWHERE TO BE FOUND!" Jaune's mother screamed into the scroll.

"Oh crap! Sorry Mom! On my way!" He yelled as he looked up at the sky.

Awfully cloudy today. And he needed to run. So immediately he sprang to his feet and got into a dead sprint. But, he was so worried about being late, that he didn't notice one very crucial detail, that he was running much faster than usual.

"Crap crap crap!" Jaune said as he was running past cars a he exited the woods.

"Wait, what?" There was no way he was this close to a highway! He was deep in the woods.

Stopping for a second on the side of the road, he looked towards the mountain he knew he was just by. And it was probably a few miles behind him.

"….How the hell did I do that?" He asked himself as he couldn't run that fast before.

Suddenly it all came rushing back to him. The deal he made with the dark figure. The powers he said he would obtain by drinking his blood. And also the deal he had to make. And how he had three days to change the course of history from what he had seen in his visions. In other words, Jaune had to use his time wisely.

"I wonder what else I can do." Running back into the woods really quick, he looked towards the biggest, mightiest tree he could find.

"…" Not saying much else, Jaune decided to just punch it.

RIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPPPP

Only for the tree's roots to rip from the ground as it fell over.

"…Coooooolll." Jaune was thinking about how cool this new power was.

Until he remembered he still had to make the flight back.

"CRAP!" And once again he took off running. But this time he wasn't worried about being late.

 **LATER**

"You better be careful and don't be late again!" Jaune's mother scolded him as he was getting on his transport ship.

"I know Mom! Sorry I just got carried away!"

"A hike in the woods is hardly an excuse for someone who is about to fight in a tournament THIS important." At firs Jaune's mother didn't like the idea of him going to Beacon.

But after finding out that he did posess some talent for swordplay, being made the leader of his team, and the fact that he was performing rather well at Beacon was enough for her to let him stay and support him. Despite the fact that when he left, they originally told him that there was no shame if he came home.

In reality, Jaune still carried those words in his heart, and maybe that was why he wasn't nearly as close to his family as he was when he was a kid. He still loved them, but despite this vacation back home, their time together still had that awkward tension between them. And they still had a long way to go before things could go back to the way it was before.

Either way, time for Jaune to go back to Beacon, after all, the tournament did start today. And he couldn't wait to see everyone again.

"AH!" he yelled as he felt a burning feeling on his hand.

Only to see that some of his skin was badly burned as a small ray of sunshine came in through the window. Damn, so that must have been what that guy meant by sunlight being a weakness. Jaune took his hand away from the window as he took a step back into a more secluded area.

"Well, that's not good." Jaune said as he knew that he would be going out in the day.

Thinking quickly he looked to a pair of gloves he had bought over the break and put them on. Apparently, if his skin was exposed, he was in danger, but if it was covered up, he was fine. Knowing that he had to protect himself, he put his hood up as he knew he couldn't risk any damage to his face. Luckily he healed fast. So that was one less thing to worry about.

Looking at himself in a mirror, he had to admit, putting his hood up made him look a big edgy, but it wasn't a bad look. Just kind of gothic or something. Either way, he couldn't wait to see Pyrrha again, he was feeling much better about this whole thing. Granted, he remembered the old man's warning, that he would have a thirst for blood, but he would never hurt any of his friends, and he certainly would never drink any of their blood, especially not Pyrrhas.

How hard could it be to resist it for three days? If his dreams were correct, he would have that amount of time to make things right and prevent his vision from becoming a reality. And he had faith in this whole charade that he would succeed.

He just had to keep strong.

"Jaune!" He heard a voice cry out as he turned to see a familiar person.

"Cardin?" He asked as he turned to see his former bully turned friend.

Now that would surprise people, but Cardin had cleaned up his act quite a bit. After Jaune saved him from that Ursa, he had genuinally become a better person. Even going so far as to apologize not just to Velvet but her entire team in general. Nobody took him seriously at first, but after he had saved a faunus student from a bully, everyone generally left him alone, and thought he actually was trying to change.

"What are you doing here? I thought you lived far away from here?"

"Oh, I was training for this tournament with my Great Grandfather in our traditional family weapons." He said as Jaune took a look at him.

"You mean the Mace wasn't it?"

"Nope, truth is I wanted to learn from my Grandfather for a long time, but it wasn't until after I cleaned up my act a bit that he decided to train me." Cardin said as he fingered his new weapons.

"Interesting, a whip and a short sword?" Jaune asked as Cardin nodded.

"Hey, trust me, they may seem simple, but they're full of surprises." Cardin took a seat near the window.

"So whats with the hood up, you going for a Dust wars cosplay or something?" He asked referring to the Sith enemies.

"Nah, just the sun was in my eyes."

"Fair enough, you still look a bit emo." Cardin jested at him.

"This coming from the guy who has a weapon that could be used by a dominatrix?"

"Hey! I could be trying to go for a Mistrali Jones look!"

"You don't got the hat for it."

"Semantics!"

"Come to think of it, whats with the wardrobe change?" Jaune asked he noticed Cardin wasn't wearing his usual armor.

Instead he was wearing some white clothing with a popped up collar, black boots, and some leather bracers with some kind of cloak. ( **1)**

"Oh this? Well, lets just say my Grandfather gave it to me, makes me a lot faster, and it works better with the whip." Cardin had to admit, he never expected himself to like light armor, but it was much more comfortable and fluid than his original armor.

If you were to tell Jaune six months ago that Cardin and him would actually get along, he would laugh and tell you there was a higher chance of Pyrrha losing a fight, and yet now here he was joking with him like they were old friends.

"So what else did you learn?" Jaune asked curious.

"Er, yeah, some of that is family secrets, sorry, can't say." Cardin knew that if he was to tell Jaune everything, he would probably think he was crazy.

"Fair enough, I know what that's like." Jaune ESPECIALLY knew what that was like.

No way he was going to tell anyone about what he did in the mountain. And even if he did, no one would believe him. After all, everyone knew Vampires were pure myth. Even if he did want to tell people about it, they would either think he was crazy, or if they believed him, he would probably get the whole 'Grab your torch and pitchfork' routine.

He had seen enough classic monster movies to know how that would go.

"So, how goes it with Velvet and her team?" Jaune knew that while Cardin had apologized to Velvet, her team was still wary of him.

"Same old same old, I try to be friendly, but Coco as you know does not like me." Cardin knew it wasn't going to be easy, but he really was trying to be better.

"So basically, same as with mine."

"I really am trying to be better Jaune, but I made a lot of mistakes that some would consider unforgiveable."

"Just keep trying to improve yourself, I'm sure things will look up."

"Well, wake me when we get there, okay?" Cardin asked as he leaned his head back against a seat, and Jaune something flash before his eyes.

He averted his eyes as he felt them burn when he saw a silver cross dangling from Cardin's neck.

"Ugh!" He let out a quick cry of pain as Cardin opened his eyes.

"You alright man?"

"Er, yeah, stubbed my toe when trying to get into the seat."

"Heh, still clumsy Jauney boy." Cardin readjusted himself as the cross was hidden from sight.

Jaune looked out the window trying to avoid possibly looking at the cross.

" _Well great, simple things like that hurt me now, that's not good, but the overall strength and speed I got make up for that, I got to do some more research on what I can do, I know the basic legends, but what other limits do I have? And what other benefits do I have?"_ He thought to himself as he looked down at his weapons.

" _Whatever happens, I can't let this beat me, I only have to do this for three days, three days to change everyone's fate, I can do this."_ Jaune continued to look out the window, making sure the hood protected him from the sun's rays.

And so, off they go to the first day of the Vytal Tournament, and to a chain of events that would change their lives forever.

* * *

 **(1) Think Trevor Belmont from The Castlevania series on Netflix.**

 **Now I know some people may not like me making Cardin a good guy, but here is the thing. As much as I disliked Cardin in the show because he was a prick. I LOVE redemption stories, especially Cardin redemption stories. And I was going to write one anyways, so I figure why not add it in to this fic?**


	3. Another Ability

**Again, Rushed chapter, to be honest, I kind of wish I had just skipped to where Jaune really starts to live up to his name. But I got to add some things for exposition, so until then, bear with me.**

 **Also thanks to Kegi Sprinfield for the cover photo!**

* * *

"And here we are again." Jaune said as he stepped out onto the landing platform.

"You ready for this Jauney boy?" Cardin couldn't help but use that nickname every once in awhile.

"God, you know I hate that nickname." Jaune rolled his eyes at him.

"Would you rather me call you vomit boy like Yang does?"

"No, but lets face it, she would probably kick your ass if you did that, since only she gets to call me that."

Both the Arc and the Winchester stepped off of the airship as Cardin went off with his team, and Jaune's teammates rushed up to him.

"JAUNEY!" Nora yelled as she gave him a bone crushing hug.

"Hey Nora." Jaune noticed that it didn't hurt as much as it usually would. Hmm, must be a side effect of the vampiric abilities.

"Good to see you." Ren said as he gave him a pat on the back.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha smiled as she also gave him a hug.

Jaune smiled, but his mind flashed to that image again, of the eyes wreathed in flame, and of Pyrrha with an arrow through her heart. And then as soon as it appeared, it was replaced by Pyrrha's smiling face again.

"Are you alright? You looked a little worried for a second."

"Oh? It's nothing just, weird, I didn't feel air sick once on that flight." Jaune now noticed that.

"Hmm, maybe you're growing out of it?" Pyrrha suggested.

"Hmm, maybe. So what did we miss?"

"Well we're still checking out the grounds, if you wish to join us? After all, Ruby's fight is going on right now." She said as Jaune raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Already?"

"People were excited to start the tournament." She said as he smiled and went with his team.

It was sunny out and Jaune was glad he had adequate protection, while the sunlight didn't completley destroy him like the legends say, that didn't mean it didn't hurt, and he was certain if he stayed out in it long enough then he would die. If anything it was more like corrosive acid. Either way he would have to be careful.

"Whats with the armored gloves and hood? Trying a new look?" Nora asked as she noticed Jaunes glove and hood that covered most of his skin.

"Not really, still the same look just a few things added." He said as Nora looked down.

"And the boots?"

"They were a gift." He said looking down at his black armored boots.

His sister was an accomplished blacksmith and told him that he needed to add a few more things to his wardrobe if he wanted to be taken seriously as a huntsman. But he only asked for a pair of armored boots, after all, before he was just using his converse all stars. So this was a major improvement, the armored gloves was again another hand me down from his grandfather, so everything was going all right.

"TEAM RWBY WINS!" They heard Professor Port announce over the loud speakers.

"Dang, already?" Jaune was surprised, he had no doubts they would win, but he wasn't expecting it to go that fast.

"Come on, let's go see if we can find them."

 **Later**

"Mind if we join you?" Jaune asked as they all took a seat at the ramen bar.

"Sure! The more the merrier!" Ruby said as they all sat down and started to converse.

"Hey Jaune! Whats with the new look? It's kind of dark like Blake."

"Hey!"

"Come on Blakey, you got to admit, you kind of got the moody teen look going."

"I have a ninja look going on!" Blake defended herself.

"I don't know you're acting pretty moody now." Jaune teased lightly.

" Besides, it's not much, just putting my hood up, and adding some extra protection, its still the same me overall." Well..not quite but they didn't need to know that.

"Order up." The man behind the counter said as he served everyone their bowl of noodles.

"Ah, alright this looks good." Jaune said as everyone took their chopsticks, or in his case, fork in hand and began to eat.

But as soon as the broth and noodles touched his tongue.

"GAH!" He immediately spit it out at the feeling of his mouth being on fire, not like the broth wasn't cool, but like he had actually stuck a red hot poker in his mouth.

"Hey, are you alright?" Pyrrha asked as Jaune looked to be in pain.

"That's odd, the noodles weren't that hot." The man said as he was concerned for his customer.

Jaune had no idea what had happened. But, as he smelled the contents of the bowl, he actually got an idea.

"Uhm, out of curiousity, is there Garlic in this?" He asked as the man looked confused.

"Yes, its one of my secret ingredients, gives it a bit more kick."

Damn it, so again another weakness that vampires had that he was hoping wasn't true.

"Oh, well, I'm allergic to garlic." Jaune said as the man's eyes went wide.

"Oh! My apologies, I'll take this back and your meal is on me, I'll prepare something for you without garlic." He said as he took the bowl back.

"Wow allergic to garlic? That sucks." Yang said as that must have cut out a lot of food groups for him.

"Yeah, kind of forgot about it." Jaune said as now he knew he had to avoid garlic.

Lets see, what other weaknesses did he have according to legends. Sunlight and Garlic he already had figured out. Considering he winced at Cardin's silver cross, that was obviously a legitimate fear. Obviously there was the wooden stake through the heart. Man he really hoped that whole 'can't cross running water' thing turned out to be bullshit, because that would be lame. Holy water? He was certain he didn't have to worry about that. Can't enter without being invited in, based on how he had entered a few places without invitation, he was sure that was bullshit. He was certain there was also a legend about the undead not being able to cross the branch of a wild rose. But he was certain he didn't have to worry about that.

The point was he had to be careful, his newfound strength came at a price.

At least he didn't have to sleep in a coffin filled with the soil of his homeland. Come to think of it, he didn't really sleep now. Not since he woke up from his little trip to the mountain. He didn't' really feel the need to sleep. Even if it was pleasant. Must have been a side effect of being und-

Holy shit, he was technically dead! He felt for his heartbeat…yep nothing there, okay so that was a bit of an adjustment that he wasn't ready for. But then he remembered, three days and he would be back to being a human again, and the tournament went on for three days, so he had plenty of time to do it. All he had to do was on the final day fight with all of his soul against the dark forces that were coming. And he could go back to a normal life.

Maybe one he could spent with Pyrrha. He had realized he did feel something for her. He wasn't sure what it was, but it was definitely something more than friends. And he would die before he let anything happen to her like in his dreams. Or any of his friends.

"Dang Jaune, you been working out?" Yang said as he looked up from his new bowl of food.

"What makes you ask that?" He asked wondering why she suddenly asked.

"You just crushed a piece of the counter with your hand likeit was nothing." Yang pointed to the large chunk of the counter he had taken out.

"Woops, sorry." He apologized to the shopkeeper as he went back to his food.

The good news was he could still eat regular food. But it was about halfway through that he realized something that he couldn't believe. No matter how much he ate, he didn't feel full, he could still taste everything and enjoy it, but his stomach felt like it was completely empty.

" _If you can resist the urge to feed for three days…."_ He was already on Day 1, was this what the man meant?

He felt hungry as hell, but he wasn't starving. So it could get worse as time went on. As long as he could resist he would be fine. But as soon as that thought came to mind, he started to notice things. Specifically how his comrades now looked. His vision changed to something else entirely. It was like he could see right through them, right into their circulatory system. Instead of the pretty faces and friendly demeanors he had grown used to, instead he only saw systems of veins and hearts. With fresh blood running through each and every one of them. It looked so wrong…and yet….so….appetizing.

"Uh, Vomit boy? You're staring at Pyrrha like you're hungry." That snapped him out of his demeanor as he noticed Pyrrha was looking away with a blush.

"Oh, sorry, just, lost my train of thought for a second." Jaune cursed under his breath at what he was doing.

"Oh I'm sure we all now what you were thinking." Yang wiggled her eyebrows.

"Yang!" Weiss scolded.

"Oh come on Weiss! Even you have that bet going about how long it will take for those two to-" Weiss slapped a hand over Yang's mouth.

"Shut up!" She said as everyone else laughed, but Jaune wasn't paying attention to that.

Did he really look hungry? Was it that hard to control? He didn't even realize what he was doing. He needed to get his mind off of things.

"Will Team JNPR please report to the arena like they were supposed to TEN MINUTES AGO!" They heard over the announcements.

"Well, better get going." Jaune said as he stood up and made sure he had his weapons.

 **LATER AT THE RING**

Jaune thought he would be a lot of things when he got ready to fight. Anxious, Nervous, a ton of things. But what he wasn't expecting was to feel pumped up and ready to go as they selected the fields. Forest on one side and mountains on the other. So a bit weird, but he had to admit, it was giving him a lot of cover. And best of all, the forest they were hiding in was giving him plenty of shadows to move around in. In other words, if this scenario was any different, he might have had to be more careful. But considering the general cloudiness and the cover the trees were giving him, now was a good time to test out his new found abilities.

"Pyrrha! You're with me, Nora! Go for their heavy hitters! Ren give her some covering fire!" Jaune ordered as everyone nodded and knew what they needed to do.

"Whats your plan?" Pyrrha asked as Jaune seemed a lot more braver than usual.

"Well, time to see if the training I did over vacation paid off." He said as he started picking up speed.

In reality, he knew he was really strong and fast, but he still didn't know what else he could do. Sure Remnant had legends of Vampires, but they were all so different, not to mention Twilight had ruined a lot of the vampire lore. So what exactly could he-

 **SCRREEEEE**

Suddenly the whole crowd watched as Jaune transformed into a cloud of bats and raced towards the tree where May Zedong was camping out in.

"WHAT THE?!" She screamed as she saw a horde of bloodthirsty bats come towards her.

"HOLY HELL!" Nora yelled as she couldn't believe she just saw her leader transform into some black cloud.

"…That was freaky." Pyrrha said to herself as she wasn't expecting that.

"It appears Mr. Arc has discovered his semblance in the heat of battle! While we can't identify what that black cloud is exactly, he appears to be heading towards Ms. Reese at great speed."

"SHIT!" Jaune yelled as he transformed back and tackled Reese from the tree on accident.

"OOF!" She yelled as she was pile drived into the ground on accident.

"…It also appears that at the speed he was flying and the speed at which he impacted her has knocked Reese out of the game!"

Sure enough, Jaune looked down at his opponent and noticed that she was groaning in pain as she was in a indentation in the tournament floor.

"Ooowwwww." She groaned as she rolled over in pain.

"Wow….how fast was I going?" He thought to himself.

"Jaune! How did you do that?!" Pyrrha asked as she saw Jaune transform right in front of her.

"Uh, Semblance?"

"You mean you discovered it and didn't tell me?"

"I kind of wanted it to be a surprise."

"Well, color me surprised but what exactly did you turn into? All I saw was a black cloud?" The truth was that Pyrrha couldn't really identify what had happened because it was so quick.

"Yeah! Same here fearless leader!" Nora yelled as she and Ren were battling one of the others.

"Bats…..Bats…." May mumbled as she was holding her stomach in pain.

"Don't know yet…" Jaune was just as confused as them.

What other powers did he have?

"Wait….We're in the middle of a fight here!" He said as he dodged a bullet.

"Oh, right!"

 **Meanwhile with Ozpin**

Ozpin was watching the matches from the tower. In reality, he would prefer to be down in the booth with Port and Oobleck. But someone had to stay up here and guard some of the various secrets, so he had no problem with it. Besides he could always watch the tournament from his tv screen.

So Team JNPR was up. He had to admit, he rather liked this team. So young and full of potential. But there was something about the Arc boy, he didn't know what it was but something threw him off. Granted, he knew there was something off about the boy by his name alone. More specifically his middle name.

" _Dracula.'_ He knew the name was from an ancient language and an ancestor of the Arcs.

It all started with Dracul Arc, one of the more famous Arcs, and Jaune's Great Great Grandfather. A man who was as feared by his enemies as he was loved. Brutal on the battlefield, but kind off of the battlefield, there was a reason why he was named the dragon after all. He knew Jaune's middle name stemmed from his great great grandfather. Obviously his mother was hoping her son would be just as brave and fearless as he was. However, based on Jaune's story, his mother had not exactly been the most supportive of her son at first.

Still though, Dracula, he knew the name had two possible translations, one which was son of the dragon, and the other if you were more superstitious and easily spooked was the son of the devil. Ozpin chuckled a bit, to think that Mr. Arc had been given such an intimidating name, and yet the boy was too kind for his own good. A bit spineless at times, but kind.

And then he saw it.

Jaune turned into a black cloud that he couldn't identify on screen and tackle one of Team BRNZ members. Ozpin froze mid sip and looked at the screen.

"…..I've seen that before…." He said as he knew he had seen something like that before. But he couldn't remember where?

After all, the man had been around for decades, it was hard to conclude where and when you had seen something. But this, this would take some looking into.

 **FIGHT IS PRETTY MUCH THE SAME AS THE SHOW**

"Jaune! I can't believe you found your semblance! Granted, It was still weird to see." Nora still wasn't sure what she had seen.

"All I know is May kept muttering about bats." Ren said as May had been knocked out and muttering in her sleep.

"Looked like Black smoke to me." Cardin said as he showed up.

"Cardin." The rest of Jaune's team said as they still didn't trust him.

"Hey Jauney boy, you didn't tell me you learned a few new tricks." Cardin said as Jaune smiled.

"What? You don't like surprises?" Jaune asked as Cardin rolled his eyes.

"Not particulary." After all, his grandfather had plenty of surprises for him when he was training.

It was not a pleasant time.

"Anyways, my team is up next." Cardin said as Jaune noticed Team CRDL was ready to go.

"How can you stand that guy?" Yang asked as she couldn't believe Jaune was friends with him now.

"He's not so bad, he may have been a dick at first, but he's changed."

"I find that hard to believe."

"Hey stop!" They heard Velvet scream.

Needless to say, Velvet was indeed being picked on again, but this time it wasn't Cardin. Instead it was actually another faunus.

"Heh! Look! A rabbit!" The wolf faunus said as he pulled on her ears.

"….Why do they always pull on her ears." Blake said as she got ready to step in.

 **WAH CRACK**

Suddenly they heard the sound of a whip cracking and the wolf faunus screaming in pain.

"AAAHHH!" He scream as he held his now broken fingers.

"Woops, sorry, I was aiming for your wrist, hows your fingers?" Cardin said as they saw him holding his whip out from under his cloak.

"You son of a bitch!" The faunus charged at Cardin not even caring he didn't have his weapon drawn.

"Probably not the best idea to charge m-" Suddenly the faunus found a purse being smacked into his face.

"Vel…you really need to learn to stand up for yourself…." Coco said as the wolf faunus was down on the ground.

"I know…." She looked at Cardin who was putting his whip away.

"Thanks Cardin." She said simply as he just nodded.

"Anytime, now if you excuse me, I really need to get to my match." He said as he led his team away.

Needless to say Team RWBY was surprised.

"Okay….MAAYYBE he's changed just a little bit." Blake admitted.


	4. The Thirst Begins

**So here is the next chapter, really short because I needed some basic filler.**

* * *

"So Jaune, what else can you do?" Ren asked as he was curious about his team mates abilities.

The days events were over, and they were turning in for the night.

"Well, my strength and speed have doubled that's for sure." Jaune said as he took his hood off and could relax.

The sun wasn't out and he could actually enjoy the moonlight coming in through the window. Granted as soon as daylight hit, it would be back to wearing clothing to protect his skin. And despite the fact that he was pretty sure sunblock didn't work, he was going to try it anyway. If it didn't work, it didn't work. But he sure as hell wouldn't be able to pull off the hooded emo kid look for long.

"Geez Jaune, you look really pale? Is your garlic allergy messing with you?" Pyrrha asked with concern in her eyes.

"Oh I'm fine, just didn't get a lot of sun on vacation." He said as he knew the reason why he was paler, but he wasn't going to tell them it was because he was a vampire.

After all, they were a work of fiction….okay well technically not because Jaune knew the truth. But if he was to say he was a vampire, they would probably put him in a mental institution, and no way he was going to do that. Then again, if he told them he also had visions of everyone dying while he was the only one left alive, that would also put him in the funny farm. Needless to say, he was really starting to hope that this whole thing wasn't a delusion that he was suffering from.

"I still can't believe today was so easy!" Nora said as she laid back on her bed.

"It's not over yet, we still have a long way to go." Jaune knew he couldn't afford to let the ease of their match get to him.

According to his dreams, nothing bad would happen until Pyrrha fought Penny. And that was still about a day or two away. Depends on how fast the tournament went by. Either way, he was glad that today went well.

"Anyways, might want to get some rest." Pyrrha changed into her pyjamas and everyone got ready to sleep.

"Jaune? Aren't you tired?" She asked as he was still in his armor.

"Oh, I'm going to stay up a little bit, kind of need a shower." He said they just accepted that and went to sleep.

In reality, he really couldn't sleep. He felt more energetic at night than he did in the day. Again not so surprising considering the mythos behind the creatures of the night. But it was like a surge of energy was coursing through his veins. And he couldn't stop it, but at the same time there was something else. Something primal, something hungry.

As he watched his teammates go to sleep, he found himself watching over Pyrrha. The reason why he had made that deal in the first place. She looked so peaceful when she slept. So alluring, in terms of beauty and….

 **Ba bump!**

His eyes turned to her chest, her supple breasts would usually be what caught his eyes. But he saw through the skin, muscle and bone into her rib cage, where he could see her heart beating in her chest. It had a nice beat to it as he could hear it pounding in his mind. Almost as if his senses had been heightened by the very thought.

He got closer and closer to the beating heart, his hand tracing it as he felt his face getting closer and closer to the jugular vein. His fangs coming out as he got ready to take one small bite.

"J-Jaune?" He heard a voice knock him back to reality as he looked down and realized what he was doing.

Pyrrha was staring at him with a blush as their faces were really close together, and his hand was gently stroking her right breast.

"Pyrrha…." He suddenly realized what he was doing and had no idea what to do.

"I-Is this a dream?" She asked as Jaune saw a way out of this.

"Uh, yes, this is a dream." He said as he gave her a reassuring smile as his fangs went back into his mouth.

"Mmm, then I can do this." She said as she grabbed the back of Jaune's head.

"Huh wh-" Suddenly Jaune felt her tongue slide into his mouth.

"mmmm…" Pyrrha said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

" _HOLY SHIT, IS THIS REALLY HAPPENING?"_ Jaune couldn't believe it.

He knew he felt something more for Pyrrha than he was letting on, but he had never imagined in a million years that she had actually wanted it too! And yet here she was frenching him like there was no tomorrow! The quiet little sweet girl was kissing him.

"Ow!" She pulled back as she accidentally hit one of his fangs.

"Wait…" She looked at Jaune who had a few blush on his face.

"You don't feel pain in a dream….." Suddenly her eyes went wide.

"Pyrrha, I can explain…." But it was too late for Pyrrha fainted.

"Oh crap, how am I going to explain this?" He put his hands on his head as he realized she was going to want answers when she woke up.

Unless he could convince her that she dreamed the whole thing up! Yeah! He could do that!

He was going to do that, it was totally going to work!

 **The Next Day**

"I ACTUALLY KISSED YOU!"

It didn't work….


	5. Date and Hunger

**So its been awhile since I wrote for this, like I said, been in a bad place these last three months for those of you who read the update on Even more out of place. But starting to feel normal again.**

 **I kind of forgot where I was and had to reread, and well, hope I didn't miss anything.**

 **And hope you guys enjoy it.**

* * *

Needless to say, that next morning with Team JNPR was rather awkward. Ren and Nora were watching the whole scene with amusement, while Pyrrha was pacing back and forth in her nightgown while Jaune sat on his bed looking rather embarrassed.

"I…I can't believe this!" Pyrrha said as Ren and Nora were grinning.

"it's about time you guys kissed!"

"We didn't know we were doing it!" Jaune said in his defense.

"I kissed you, and you touched my….my…." Pyrrha blushed even further as she realized Jaune had her breast in her hand.

"I was sleepwalking!"

"You were responding to me!"

"I'm sorry!" Jaune knew there was no reasonable explanation.

He could always tell the truth, but that would just make him seem crazy. And even by off chance that they did believe him. There was still the fact that if he revealed he was a vampire, they wouldn't take that very well. So either way he was boned. What was he supposed to say. Sorry Pyrrha, I didn't mean to grab your extremely perky breasts, but I was just trying to suck your blood! Oh yeah that would go over incredibly well.

"Oh come on Pyrrha, not too long ago you talked about how nice it would be if he kissed you!" Nora said as Pyrrha's head whipped at Nora.

"NORA! THAT WAS A SECRET!" Pyrrha was blushing in embarassment.

"NO! I've had it!" Nora stood up as both Jaune and Pyrrha went silent.

"You two would make such a cute couple! And its so obvious since last semester that you two have a thing for each other, I mean for gods sake, it's a miracle you two haven't ripped off each others clothing in the middle of a training session!" Nora caused both the teens to blush, which was surprising considering Jaune's blood wasn't flowing.

"NORA! I'm not that kind of girl!"

"And I would never do anything Pyrrha didn't approve of!"

"Well….I never said I disapproved…" Pyrrha muttered.

"Well I don't care! Because guess what!" Nora stood up.

"Jaune Dracula Arc, you are going to take Pyrrha Mina Nikos out on a date!" Nora yelled as both their jaws dropped.

"B-But Nora! The tournament!"

"It won't be going on all day, geez, just go right now! Go have a breakfast date!"

"But-"

"GO!" She somehow managed to get the two dressed and out the door.

"That was odd." Ren admitted he also wanted to see the two get together, but Nora had a different way of showing it.

"Well what can I say, I don't like it when something so obvious is staring them in the face but they can't see it. I mean can you even imagine what that must be like? It must be maddening to be on the other end of this." Nora rolled her eyes as she laid back on the bed with Ren.

"Indeed, how they managed to go so long without one realizing the other also had feelings for them is hard to believe." He agreed as they were practically cuddling.

"Like seriously, can you even imagine?" Nora and Ren agreed as they ignored the painfully obvious.

 **With Jaune and Pyrrha**

"So uh…you like me." Jaune said as Pyrrha nodded.

"And you like me."

"Well, despite last night's rather awkward moment, I guess we could say this was a good thing right?" Jaune said as Pyrrha smiled a bit although it was still awkward because they had been forced into this date by Nora.

"Still though, why were you standing over me, you looked almost hungry if I remember correctly." Okay now how was he going to explain that one to her.

"Well, uhm, well sometimes I get up in the middle of the night to have a late night snack, so technically I WAS hungry, and well, I heard you breathing heavy and thought something was wrong, so I went over to check on you." Jaune was hoping that she would buy that.

"And…your hand on my breast?" Pyrrha still blushed at the thought of it.

"Yeah, I kind of stumbled a bit when I went to go check to see if you had a fever." He was honestly making shit up on the fly.

"Oh well, okay then, just, next time wake me up." As much as she kind of enjoyed the contact it was still a bit forward.

Their food soon arrived, and they began to exchange pleasentries. Rather than just talk about training, they decided to actually talk about their feelings, interests, and what they wanted to do not just as Huntsman but also in their personal lives. Jaune knew that Pyrrha was not a fan of her fame, so it didn't surprise him when he found out that she wanted to settle down and live a normal life. But what DID surprise him was when she embarassingly admitted that she wanted to have many children. At least seven. Jaune could almost hear his mother laughing at that. But he chose to ignore it in light of the current situation. Surprisingly Pyrrha also liked weaving and sculpting. Although she hadn't had time to purse those interests due to her training all the time. So now she was finally starting to get back into it. And it was helping her relax.

Needless to say, Jaune was suddenly glad Nora forced them out on this date, because he was learning a lot more about Pyrrha, and honestly it was making him like her more. Pyrrha was also smiling and gigling as she learned more about Jaune.

She found out that his parents originally thought he was going to be a girl, so they already went ahead and decorated his nursery pink with lacy frilly girly things and toys. And then he came out, so they had to redecorate the whole nursery in the span of a few days while Jaune's mother waited with him at the hospital, so by the time he came home, the nursery was painted blue and filled with boy toys, granted, they still left a few girl toys. So Jaune grew up playing with GI joes and dolls. And don't even get him started on how his older sisters used to dress him up as a girl. Pyrrha got a good laugh out of that as Jaune embarassingly admitted that.

"Is that why you seemed so comfortable in that dress at the dance?" She asked barely containing her giggles.

"Well, after they held a fake marriage ceremony with one of my friends, it wasn't as embarassing anymore." Jaune didn't even want to think about that memory. The truth was that one day while his sisters were dressing him up, they told him they would give him and his friend candy if they let them dress them up for a fake wedding ceremony.

In the end they got the candy, but Jaune and his friend never looked each other in the eye ever again.

"So, what do your sisters do? Any huntresses?"

"Oh no, I may come from a long line of Huntsman, but my sisters had no interest in that, some went into law enforcement, some went into architecture, and some are still living at home until they graduate school." He remembered his sisters fondly.

"What about your parents?" She asked as Jaune thought back to it.

"My mom is a writer, she writes romance novels, not the kind Blake hides under her bed, but the kind with knights and princesses and fantasy, stuff like that." He said as he was glad his mom didn't write smut books.

"Is she published?"

"Published enough to make a steady salary, but not popular enough to be a famous author as she always puts it." He chuckled as his mom was glad she wasn't famous.

"And your father?"

"He's a lumberjack."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah."

"Huh, I thought he would have been a famous huntsman."

"Nah, just a lumberjack, what about your parents."

"Dad is champion huntsman."

"And your mom?"

"Also a champion hunttress."

"Wait, seriously?"

"Yes, which is why I was put into competition so early." Pyrrha's parents really wanted her to uphold their legacy.

"Sooooo, Jaune, about that kiss…"

"Look I'm really sorry, I shouldn't have done-" She put a finger to his lips.

"I actually didn't mind, I was just wondering, maybe we could try it again?" She asked with a blush.

'Are you sure?"

"Never been more sure of anything in my life…" She said as Jaune got a blush too.

"Well uhm, okay….now?" He had to admit, he was awkward when it came to social interactions with a girl.

"Yes." She said as both leaned in closer.

Jaune felt it again, her heart beating rapidly in her chest, he could hear the blood flowing throgh her veins, the hunger was coming back, and all he wanted to do was just bite down into her neck. But he resisted the urge, he didn't need it. Besides, they were in public in broad daylight, they leaned in closer and closer. Their lips close to meeting.

Again, he could feel hear her heart beat, growing more and more rapid as they got closer. He didn't even realize he was licking his lips, but again, he had to resist the urge. Pyrrha was his best friend, well, and right now a little something more than that.

Suddenly those thoughts were interrupted as he felt a warm wet mouth meet his own. He opened his eyes momentarily as he saw that Pyrrha had gone in for the kill after all. Realizing that he wasn't as tempted to drink her blood now, he kissed her back. Both couldn't believe this was happening. For some reason they could almost feel thousands of people crying out in triumph. While others groaned in annoyance. He didn't know why he felt that, but it was odd.

Suddenly, it returned, he felt his fangs extending out, ready to bite in at a moments notice. Knowing what he had to do, he pulled back.

"What? What's wrong?" Pyrrha was unsure why eh pulled back all of a sudden.

"Er, sorry, uhm, I kind of forgot to breath." He made up an common excuse as Pyrrha giggled.

"Okay, for a minute I thought you didn't like it." Jaune smiled at her.

"No that was actually nice." He said as he scratched his cheek a bit.

"Well, maybe we can do a little bit more." Pyrrha smiled at him as he nodded at her.

"Sounds like something I would love to do."

GRRROOOOWWWWLLL

His stomach growled reminding him of the fact he just let a meal get away.

"How can you still be hungry? You ordered a 20 oz steak, eggs, hashbrowns, buttered toast, and a bowl of cereal, not to mention all the coffee you've been drinking." Pyrrha was shocked.

His stomach sounded like he hadn't had anything to eat for the last day.

"Er, you know, guess I'm just a growing boy." He said as he felt hunger pains surge.

So this was what the man meant by the urge to feed would grow stronger…already he could feel physical pain, he needed to drink blood. But he knew if he did, he could never go back to being human. He had to resist until he knew Pyrrha was safe.

"Are you okay? You have been looking rather pale lately." She said as she put a hand to his forehead and immediately pulled back.

"JAUNE! You're ice cold!" She couldn't believe how cold he was.

"Oh don't worry, that's just erm, brain freeze." Wow there was no way she would believe that.

"Brain freeze?" She couldn't believe that.

"Well yeah, I chugged the ice water so fast." He knew she wasn't buying that.

"Are you sick? You have been looking pretty pale lately." Did Jaune get sick.

"Eh, nope, I feel fine, just been eating a lot more lately, kind of have an insatiable appetite." That was the truth.

"Hm, still though, might want to go to the infirmary get checked out."

"Okay, after our date okay?" He promised.

"Thank you." She smiled and they went back to chatting.

Jaune was worried, he wanted to get close to Pyrrha but he would have to resist the urge to feed off of her. What was he going to do?


	6. The Return of Nosferatu

**Okay guys, so finally got around to updating this. Sadly, because its been so long since I wrote anything for this, I completley forgot how I was going to write this story, so I'm pretty much starting over from scratch and making shit up as I go along.**

 **Either way, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Jaune had been having trouble dealing with the bloodlust. The last day or two, he had been feeling really hungry. No matter how much food he ate, it didn't help. He felt famished, he still retained his strength. But the feeling of starving wasn't helping. He felt so tempted to take a bite out of so many people. It didn't matter who. He could hear the blood flowing in their veins. And it looked and smelled delicious. So many times he had to stop himself from biting into Pyrrha whenever they kissed. She seemed to understand. He had claimed he had been having some stomach pains, which was true. But she wanted him to see a doctor. And he couldn't go to a doctor. As a side effect of drinking that blood, his heart beat had stopped for now. So it wouldn't do him much good.

His team had advanced further and further until it led to the conundrum they were in now. Penny was revealed to be an android when Pyrrha accidentally killed her. He had to admit, he wasn't expecting that. But then that woman started to speak, and he knew her voice. It was the woman he had heard from his dreams, the woman who had caused the destruction of beacon. The woman who was the reason Pyrrha died in his dreams. He had to stop her. And that was when everything went to hell. Grimm started to surround the stadium, and people were going crazy. And the white fang was ambushing them.

It was time now to show them what he had done.

"Pyrrha…." Jaune said as he prepared to fight.

"Yes?" She was still nervous, especially after everything had just happened.

"It's all going to be alright." He said as some black aura started to surround him.

"Jaune, what are you?" Suddenly Jaune took off.

Everyone saw Jaune take off with the same speed he used in the arena. But this time he was different. He wasn't holding anything back. Whether it was Grimm, Atlesian Robot or a white fang grunt. He was tearing through them like rice paper. Pyrrha couldn't believe it. Jaune was never this fast when they were training. And he certainly wasn't this viscious before! What was going on? Was this his semblance? Was it making him insanely fast and strong? She didn't know.

Needless to say, neither did anyone else.

"AAAHHHH!" A white fang grunt felt his spine break as Jaune threw him into a stone pillar.

This was what Jaune had been preparing for. This was the vision he had seen in his dreams. Being overrun by Grimm, White fang, and robots. But this time he was prepared. This time he was going to stop it. And this time there would be no one to stand in his way.

His friends joined in on the fight. But they couldn't believe just how fast Jaune was going through them. It was like he was a completely different man from the one who left to go visit his family those few months ago. Pyrrha smiled, apparently all that training was paying off. But she had to admit, there was something unsettling about Jaune. Something she couldn't put her finger on.

"Miss Nikos…." Ozpin said as she knew what she had to do. But she was afraid to do it.

Another secret she had been keeping from Jaune. But she didn't discuss it with him because she was afraid to. That and she found it hard to find Jaune during the day. For some reason, when she asked Ruby if she had seen him, she only said that Jaune didn't feel too good being out in the sun. So he had to go to the bathroom to throw up. Which Pyrrha found odd, but maybe he just ate something bad.

She ran with Ozpin to go and do the one thing she was terrified of doing. But maybe she wouldn't have to worry about it. Hopefully everything would be alright. But no matter how much she tried to placate her thoughts, there was still the nagging feeling that she wouldn't survive the aura transfer. And that scared her to death.

Jaune turned back to see that Pyrrha was following Ozpin, he remembered this was from his dream. And he couldn't let it happen.

But just as he ran to stop them. A giant nevermore got in his way. It roared at him as he glared at it, his eyes gaining a red tint.

"You fool….." He glared at it as he felt some fangs eloganting.

"You shouldn't get in my way."

 **Down in the secret room**

Ozpin was beginning the aura transfer, he was not sure how this would go. He was scared of the results. But he knew it had to be done. So he clicked the buttons to start the transfer. He could hear Pyrrha screaming. And he knew he had to go through with it. But he didn't want to admit that he hated the fact it had to come to this. If there was anyway they could safely transfer the aura with no chance of Pyrrha losing herself, he would do it in a heartbeat. But instead he was taking a chance with her life, and he didn't like the odds here.

But it was too late to go back now. So he went through with it.

Only for an arrow to pierce the container that Amber was staying in. The aura that was going to be transferred to Pyrrha finding its way over to the woman all the way at the entrance.

She smirked as the power entered her.

"You really are-" Suddenly she felt herself thrown into the wall hard enough to break the stone walls.

"Mr. Arc?" Ozpin said as he saw Jaune with his fangs and his eyes which almost seemed to have a unholy glow amongst them.

"You fool…" Jaune said as Cinder pried herself out of the wall.

"You boy, you shouldn't get in my way." She said as she looked into his eyes.

"And you shouldn't try to hurt my friends." He said with an almost animalistic growl.

She lookd into his eyes seeing the strange glow and she smirked.

"There's something different about you boy…." She said as she formed a fireball in her hands.

"But it doesn't matter." She said as she threw it at him.

Ozpin didn't even react, he was too dumbfounded at the fact that Jaune somehow had the strength to throw someone with the power of a maiden through a wall. It made no sense, Ozpin knew about his transcripts, and despite his vast improvement in combat, this was someone completley different from the Jaune Arc he saw months ago. Even in the arena, he showcased abilities he hadn't seen before…or…maybe he just hadn't seen in a long time.

The fireball hit Jaune directly as Pyrrha screamed his name, believing he was killed. But imagine everyones surprise when Jaune simply walked forward, his skin completely unphased as any wounds he did have showed signs of healing while his shirt had been destroyed.

"Is that all?" He asked as Cinder glared at him.

"I don't know how you survived that, but it won't happen ag-" Suddenly she felt her face cave in from a punch as Jaune moved forward in a flurry of bats to strike her.

"Do you know how long I've waited for this moment?" He asked as she couldn't believe it.

How did he get that fast?

Meanwhile Ozpin's eyes widened.

" _Bats….."_ He had seen this before.

"I had nightmares of this moment for months…..nightmares I couldn't change." He said as Cinder striked at him.

However, for reasons she couldn't believe, Jaune managed to avoid her and counterstrike.

"I knew these nightmares had to mean something…..so I looked for anything that could help me get stronger…" He said as he punched her in the ribs.

And much to her shock, he felt her ribs crack under the pressure until her new maiden's aura snapped them back into place and healed the damage.

"Do you know what I've sacrificed to stop this?!" Jaune yelled as he backhanded her again. Her aura being depleted slowly.

"Do you know what I did to save her?!" Jaune yelled as his anger was taking over as a red tint appeared in his eyes.

"And now….here I am, and I can end this once and for all." He said as he grabbed her by the throat and lifted her in the air.

Cinder continued to channel Maiden energy into her hands and struck him multiple times in the face, arms, and chest. But Jaune was just looking at her as he continued to choke her.

"Things will be alright, once you're dead…" He said with a cold look in her eyes as Cinder looked deep into his.

She didn't see a young boy, instead she saw a pale monster, with eyes as red as Salems, and a soul as black as night.

 _ **SLUNK**_

"AGGGHHH!" Jaune dropped her as Pyrrha gasped.

"Professor Ozpin!" She couldn't believe what she saw.

Jaune growled as he looked to see who had stabbed him.

And why did it hurt so much?

He pulled the knife out of his back as he realized something.

The blade was silver…..And Ozpin had put it there.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" He yelled as Cinder was gaining her strength back, her previous injuries healed.

"You're not yourself Mr. Arc…" Ozpin knew about this. He had seen it before, many….MANY years ago.

"I was about to end this!" He yelled.

"Mr. Arc, you don't understand what you've done!"

"What I've done?! WHAT I'VE DONE WAS FOR ALL OF YOU! WHAT I DID WAS TO SAVE YOU!" He yelled as the silver was draining him of his power.

"Miss Nikos, take Jaune, he needs his rest…" Ozpin was right.

"But Profes-"

"GO!"

Pyrrha took Jaune. Surprisingly his wound had healed up, however, Jaune knew his strength wouldn't return so quickly. A negative side effect of this power was his weakness to silver. And he had experimented with it before to see what would happen. If there was any trace of silver exposed to him, he would be temporarily weakened, eventually his strength would return. But there was another issue, the reason Jaune was trying to kill Cinder quickly was because his three days were almost up, if he didn't kill her by midnight, things could get bad. And Ozpin had just taken away precious time.

Jaune was growling at Ozpin with his fangs exposed. And Ozpin just stared at Cinder.

As they left the room. Cinder was puzzled, before she started the fight again, she looked towards the headmaster.

"Stabbing your own student to save me? I must say, I was not expecting this."

"You don't understand, I didn't do it to save you…..I did it to save everyone…" He almost seemed to speak with fear.

"Oh? You're scared of a boy?"

"No….not the boy….I'm scared of the monster he could become…" Ozpin remembered the old legends, and one was better left dead.

"Oh, well why don't I show you a true monster then?" Cinder started to levitate off the ground while glames surrounded her.

"You don't even know the meaning of the word…" Ozpin hoped he did the right thing.

Salem scared him, the thought of this psychopath with the power of the fall maiden scared him.

But the return of a Nosferatu?

That…TERRIFIED him.


End file.
